Lucy's new life in once upon a time
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Fairy tail has been disbanded and Lucy Heartfilla was called week by everyone and she became depressed and decides to end her life by jumping off of a cliff but sadly her spirits didn't like the idea of her dying so they used their powers to send her to another dimension with the ability to use their powers and summon them at Lucy ends up in the Once upon a time dimension.


**AN**:** I own nothing at all**

**AN: IF YOU** **Don't LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Fairy tail has been disbanded and Lucy Heartfilla was called week by everyone and she became depressed and decides to end her life by jumping off of a cliff but sadly her spirits didn't like the idea of her dying so they used their powers to send her to another dimension with the ability to use their powers and summon them at Lucy ends up in the Once upon a time dimension.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I came too in cave in some woods and I decide to explore my surroundings.

As I explore the woods I sense danger and I decide to see where the danger is coming from by the time I get to where the trouble is I hear a gunshot ring out and I ran to it and I see a blonde haired girl on the ground with a giant creature over her and I decide to help.

"I summon Sagittarius, star dress Sagittarius." I said as my outfit changes into consisting of a twin tailed coat and sleeves that leave the shoulders and upper back bare. A pair of dark thigh-high boots with light trim at the top, which split above the knees to reveal the front of the thighs, are also donned. The hair is styled into a typical ponytail with two bangs framing the face. In addition, Sagittarius's zodiac sign is located on the left shoulder.

I shot an arrow at the giant creature and it hits the creature in the eye killing it instant.

That is when the blonde haired woman gets up asks her a woman with short black haired woman a question.

"Mom, how did you do that?"asked the blonde haired woman, "it wasn't me that shot the arrow."said the woman with short black haired.

I step forward from be hind the tree that I was hiding behind, "it was me that shot the arrow."I said as I step into their views.

"Who are you?"asked a woman with long black haired as she points her sword at me and my spirit.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I come in peace." I said as my outfit changes back to what I was wearing which is my blue outfit from when I first joined fairy tail.

"How did you do that?"asked the blonde haired woman, "I'm able to do magic."I said with a smirk on my face.

"Your a witch?"asked a brown haired girl,"yes but I used my powers for good only."I said.

"Really but why are you here?"asked the woman with long black haired, " I kind of try to commit suicide after my friends betrayed me and I found myself in a cave not to far from here and besides I think you need me to help you out." I said.

"Okay but why would you help us out?"asked the woman with blonde haired,"because it's the right thing to do and besides you guys can help me find away back to my dimension." I said.

"Your from another dimension?"asked the woman with short black haired,"yes, my spirits must of send me to this dimension and I can used their powers as my own and I have a second magic as well." I said.

"Welcome to the enchanted woods and can you please help us get back to Storybrooke?"asked the woman with blonde haired,"sure but I would like to join you in Storybrooke." I said.

With that said we camp for the night and I decide to remain in my clothes for the night and I summon another spirit to keep guard while we sleep since I send Sagittarius back to the spirit world.

"I summon Leo." I said,"hey Lucy how can I help you?"asked Leo.

"You can stand guard while we sleep."I said,"Sure." Said Leo.

With that said we fall asleep for the night and by time morning comes I wake up early and go hunt for food and I find a deer and I decide to do star dress again.

"I summon Sagittarius, star dress Sagittarius."I said as my outfit changes into a twin tailed coat and sleeves that leave the shoulders and upper back bare. A pair of dark thigh-high boots with light trim at the top, which split above the knees to reveal the front of the thighs, are also donned. The hair is styled into a typical ponytail with two bangs framing the face. In addition, Sagittarius's zodiac sign is located on the left shoulder.

I fired an arrow at the deer and it hits and kills the deer off and I have my spirit grab the deer and take it back to the camp as I enter the camp I see Leo is still standing guard and I smile at him and he smiles back at me.

"You have done enough and you both my go." I said and with that said my spirits go back to the spirit realm and my outfit goes back to what I was wearing and I decide to re-equipped into my armor which is like Ezra's knight outfit.

That is when the others' wake up and they see me in my armor, "Lucy where did you get that armor?" asked the woman with blonde hair who's name is Emma Swan.

"My second magic is re-equipped where I can change outfits at will and besides it time we eat."I said as I make a camp fire and cooked up the deer that I shot with my arrow while I was in Sagittarius form.

With the deer meat is done cooking we all eat the deer and I decide to ask a questions.

"Where are we going?" I asked, "we are heading for Snow's old castle." said the woman with long black who later I found out her name is Mulan along with Mary and Aurora names.

With that said we continue onward and we make it to Snow's castle and I see a wardrobe but Emma destroyed it so some woman named Cora doesn't get to Storybrooke.

We head back to a place called an Haven but as we head back I can't help a feeling something is wrong.

"Lucy aren't you coming?"asked Emma, I'm coming but I have a bad feeling." I said.

With that said we make it back to the haven to discovered that almost everyone is dead but a guy who I has hooked for a hand on his right.

"Star talking, who the hell are you?" I asked as I point my sword at him, "I'm Killian Hook Jones." said Killian Hook Jones.

With that said we take him as prisoners and we find a giant bean stalk and Emma and Jones climb it and I stand guard over it but Emma pulls me and Mulan to the side and talks to us.

"Can you cut down the stalk if I'm not back in twelve hours?" asked Emma,"sure but Snow won't like it." I said.

With that said Mulan and I stand guards looking in the sand which Mulan draw with a sword and Stick to tell time.

Twelve hours past and Mulan is about to cut down the bean stalk but Snow stops her by tackling her to the ground.

I go up to the bean stalk to cut it down with my sword when Emma comes down but she falls onto the guard.

That is when Snow comes over and hugs Emma, "you told Mulan to cut the stalk down but we go home together." said Snow.

With that said we head to a lake but Aurora gets capture by Cora and we end up going to rescue her but we didn't know that her heart was taken but end up walking to the lake to stopped Cora.

"I summon Leo, star dress Leo." I said as my outfit changes into an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that is slit up their left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around their hips. A black, frilled choker sits around my neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between my breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on the user's upper arm and falling to their forearm, where they flare outward. Around the bodice of their dress is more golden trim, curving inward under my bust. Additionally, I wear sports black heels and my hair is now tied up in a quaint bun that is decorated with a black flower. Due to having taken on some of Leo's power, Leo's zodiac sign appears upon my right breast.

"Leo do your famous attack against Cora,I'll handle Hook." I said and with that said we both go are separate ways and I attack Hook with a Regulus kick and it knocks him out and I turn to see Cora trying to grab Leo's heart but he dodges the attacks.

"Leo you have done enough." I said and my spirit goes back to the spirit realm and I see Emma who jumps in front of Snow from the attack but Cora grabs Emma's heart and tries to take it out but Emma uses her magic without her even knowing it and it send Cora flying.

All three us makes it back to Storybrooke where I sense some pain from a woman with black haired who's name is Regina Mills.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see if Lucy will be welcome to Storybrooke or not**


End file.
